kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash
|anime = #J76/#E76 - #J97/#E51 - #J98/#E98 |type = One-Use, Energy (Fire) |hat = Originally no hat - Kirby pulses periodically with light. In the anime, see here |elements = Fire |powers = Lights fuses, activates switches, deals heavy full-screen damage. |icon = |enemies = Bomber, Search; Scarfy, Mad Apple (via Copy) |mini-bosses = Poppy Bros. Sr. (unless Bomb ability present in-game) |bosses = Dark Mind's Bomb Paint Roller's Bomb Metal General's huge missile |helper = None }} General Information '''Crash' (Catapum in Spain) is one of Kirby's copy abilities, debuting in Kirby's Adventure. It is a single-use Copy Ability, and one of the most powerful in the games, being able to hit everywhere on the screen. It first appeared in Kirby's Adventure, where Kirby would freeze everything on the screen in place before flying across the screen erratically at a rapid pace, doing massive damage to everything. In subsequent games, Kirby would simply summon a massive energy surge around him to the achieve the same effect, burning every enemy on-screen to deal massive damage. Move Set In the anime Crash Kirby appears in two episodes of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. It is the one of the only times that Kirby dons a hat for the ability (the only other time is in Kirby's Return to Dream Land; ''in most games, Kirby just flashes when he has the ability, like with most other one-use abilities). In the transformation sequence, bands of light form the hat that lands on him and changes his color. The hat is a complicated piece with a golden bridge up front with a green gemstone in the center within a starburst decal. A material striped off-white and navy is weaved behind the golden base. It is pulled up and tied off to a nub on the top by a gold band as the rest hangs down in the back. His pink skin turns darker and Kirby's rosy cheeks are changed to an amber shade. Instead of creating an explosion directly from his body Kirby pulls a white-hot orb of energy out of his mouth, then raises it over his head. The ensuing explosion is unique in that Kirby can choose who it harms so his friends don't get hurt - unlike the Mike ability. Transformation Sequence Kirby spins while a hat appears and lands on his head. Kirby's pink skin then changes to a darker pink while his cheeks turn from pink to amber. Flavor texts Trivia * If the other limited-use abilities that appear in the ''Kirby Super Star/''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' sub-game Milky Way Wishes aren't counted, Crash is the only ability that can be obtained through inhaling, and lacks a Deluxe version. * Crash is one of the few times Kirby's teeth are shown in the series (in Kirby Super Star, Kirby grits his teeth as he prepares for the blast. But in Kirby Super Star Ultra, his teeth don't appear.) * In Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land and Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, Kirby does an "X" move with his hands before creating the explosion. * In the anime, it was once mentioned that King Dedede has a fear of the Crash ability. * In Kirby Super Star Ultra, lightning flies from Kirby, and he does a few flips when using the Crash ability. * In Air-Ride-in-Style - Part II, as Kirby transforms into Crash Kirby, Meta Knight tells which ability he gets, even though Meta Knight isn't even on the screen. * In Kirby's Adventure, when Kirby uses the Crash ability, he bounces across the screen at numerous random directions at super-fast speeds, all the while a strobe effect is shown to represent explosions. This scene was never shown in any other game, presumably to prevent epileptic seizures. * For the first time since the anime, this ability has a cap in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. However, this hat looks nothing like the hat seen in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. *''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' is the first game to give Crash a Copy Essence and offer it in The Arena (and The True Arena). Artwork Image:Crash.JPG|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:Crash.jpeg|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Crash.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Image:KirbyCrashKCC.jpg|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Image:Crash.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Gallery Image:crashanime.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' crash2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Other Ability Icons File:Adv crash.GIF|''Kirby's Adventure'' File:Crash Kirby Super Star.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Crash_Icon.GIF|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & the Amazing Mirror File:CrashiconKCC.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' File:CrashiconKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU Crash icon.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Category:Limited-Use Ability Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Adventure Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Return to Dream Land